The Reign of Harted
by Monk Gyatso
Summary: Naruto returns after twenty years of exile as Gozaburo Kaiba, a wealthy industrialist, bent on revenge against those who have betrayed him. Inspired by the books "The Count of MOnte Cristo" and "The Reign of Greed". RR please. HARSH CRITICS ACCEPTED.


I do not Own Naruto or Yu Gi Oh!

Plot Summary Part 1

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The story happens twenty after the events that happened in Naruto Shippuden.

A flashback of fifteen years before the start of the story shows that Naruto is being tried by the Nin-court of Konoha due to accusations of attempting to kill the next Hokage (i.e. Sasuke). In there, Naruto defends himself from the accusations saying he was innocent. Until almost everyone in the room including his friends in Konoha except for Konohamaru convict him.

Due to the blond's former actions in defense of Konoha, and his large part in the riddance of the Akatsuki, the Council therefore decided he should be branded the Exile mark and be banished from Konoha forever, instead of the execution due for him in accordance to the Hidden Village's Laws.

Now, the story formally starts with a wealthy businessman named Gozaburo Kaiba approaching Konoha. He then talks to the Ruokadaime Hokage, Sasuke Uchiha about the former residing in the village. Though, at first, the Uchiha was reluctant to accept the man due to the man's mysterious background. Gozaburo Kaiba, though a very famous man and owner of the KaibaCorporation, has a very mysterious background. No one knows from where country he came from. Even though reluctant, Sasuke was forced to accept the man since accommodating Gozaburo was a direct order from the Fire Daimyo. The businessman was a personal friend of the Fire Daimyo and it was said that due to the businessman's immense wealth, he literally held the economy of several countries throughout the Elemental Continent. The man could even hire five Hidden Villages or a daimyo itself if he wanted and Sasuke is not a man who would dare to endanger the Fire Country and the Hidden Leaf Village. After the Hokage and the tycoon's meeting, the latter decided to leave the former in the former's office after the former's signing if the latter's papers regarding the latter's stay in the village.

Sasuke, being troubled about what he feels about the presence of the wealthy man talked about the man with his Advisers. They then decided to send Konohamaru, one of their best Jounin to be the personal guard of the mogul. Konohamaru, though having a grudge against the Hokage and the Advisers due to what happened to Naruto nonetheless followed his orders.

Latter that day too, Konohamaru met the businessman. He then immediately felt an air of sinister feeling around the man. Weeks passed and everything in the Hidden Leaf Village went normally as usual. Well normally except for Gozaburo's parties thrown every week. The man seemed to be very mysterious and sinister. He also seems to be frequently missing at times, as Konohamaru notices during his stay with the industrialist as the former's personal guardian.

One night, Konohamaru followed Gozaburo while the latter was walking towards the Valley of End. In there, Konohamaru found Gozaburo to be talking to a ninja from an unknown village. Suspiciously, he listened to what to what the two were talking about. Though, he was not able to hear clearly what they were talking about, he heard two words very clearly, Lord Uzumaki. Konohamaru then left Gozaburo, thinking who Gozaburo really is.

After a few days, Konohamaru deduces who Gozaburo is. Gozaburo is his long-lost brother, Naruto Uzumaki. Konohamaru then decided to confront his employer about this. During their confrontation, Gozaburo admits that in fact, he is Naruto. Then, Konohamaru asks as to why Naruto returned, onto which Naruto replies that he plans revenge against the Advisers, the Council, and the Hokage. Naruto talks to Konohamaru saying that he would not expect Konohamaru to keep his promise. Instead, he tells that no one will believe the Jounin since Naruto looks very different from the Naruto seen fifteen years ago in Konoha. During his fifteen years away from Konoha, Naruto underwent plastic surgery to change his appearance. Due to a standard medical procedure of changing his appearance and not a Jutsu, no one would utterly believe Konohamaru's accusation since not even a Byakuugan or a Sharingan can detect a surgery. Naruto also tells Konohamaru about what happened to him within the span of fifteen years.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Definitions:

a. Nin-Court-similar to a Court Martial, in here, ninjas are tried by their superiors when they violate rules of their village

b. Advisers-the personal advisers of the Hokage. Composed of the following: Shino, Hinata, Kiba, Sakura, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Sai, and Yamato.

c. KaibaCorporation-a multi-national corporation owned by Gozaburo Kaiba (secretly Naruto) which owns a series of banks, fastfoods, shipping line, insurance companies, arms manufacture firms , transportation lines, real-estate and mines.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Overview of Characters:

a. Gozaburo Kaiba-a wealthy industrialist which turns out to be the exiled Naruto.

b. Konohamaru Sarutobi-a special Jounin assigned to be Naruto's personal guard. Grandson of the Sandaime Hokage. He is the first one to discover who Naruto is.

c. Sasuke Uchiha-Ruokadaime Hokage of KOnoha. (age:35)

d. Kakashi Hatake-personal adviser to the Hokage. Head of ANBU ROOT. (age:47)

e. Sakura Haruno-personal adviser to the Hokage. Head of Konoha Medical Corps. Wife of the Ruokadaime. (age:47)

f. Kiba Inuzuka-personal adviser to the Hokage. Husband to Hinata Hyuuga. (age:35)

g. Hinata Hyuuga-Inuzuka-personal adviser to the Hokage. Wife of Kiba Inuzuka. (age:35)

h. Ino Yamanaka-personal adviser to the Hokage. Widow to Sai who died ten years before the start of the story due to heart cancer. (age:35)

i. Tenten Hyuuga-personal adviser to the Hokage. Wife of Neji Hyuuga. (age:35)

j. Neji Hyuuga-personal adviser to the Hokage. Husband to Tenten and Head of the Hyuuga Clan. (age:35)

k. Shino Aburame-personal adviser to the Hokage. Head of the Aburame Clan and member of the Hokage's ANBU. (age:35)

l. Sai-(deceased)husband of Ino. Died of heart cancer. Former second-in-command of the ROOT. (age:27)

m. Yamato-personal adviser to the Hokage. Presently, Second-in-command of the ROOT. (age:48)

n. Chouji Akimichi-personal adviser to the Hokage. Head of the Akimichi Clan. (age:35)

o. Saitoh Riusa-Daimyo of the Fire Country. (age:38)

p. Shikamaru Nara-personal adviser to the Hokage. Head of the Nara Clan. Husmand of Temari Sabaku and brother-in-law of the Kazegake Gaara. (age:38)

q. Temari Sabaku-Nara-ambassador of Suna to Konoha. Wife of Shikamaru Nara. (age:40)

r. Seto Kaiba-Naruto's adoptive son.

(More Characters to come with the next chapter)


End file.
